Karakura High School Series: Tentative
by Anayu Nilisa
Summary: AU. Di dunia di mana manusia, shinigami, quincy, espada, dan vizard hidup bersama, tersebutlah kota Karakura di mana Kurosaki Ichigo dan teman-temannya dari berbagai ras tinggal. Hari-hari penuh suka-duka menghiasi kehidupan mereka yang beragam. [DISCONTINUED] gomen kelamaan hiatus jadi nggak dapet feels lagi buat lanjutin.


Disclaimer: Bleach dan karaktenya punya Kubo Tite-sensei. Ceritanya asli punya ku dong!

Rating: K

Summary: AU. Di dunia di mana manusia, shinigami, quincy, espada, dan vizard hidup bersama, tersebutlah kota Karakura di mana Kurosaki Ichigo dan teman-temannya dari berbagai ras tinggal. Hari-hari penuh suka-duka menghiasi kehidupan mereka yang beragam.

-

**Karakura High School Series: Tentative**

Suatu hari di dunia Tubby… (ditendang rame-rame)

Suatu hari di SMA Karakura, seorang siswa berambut orange masuk ke kelasnya diikuti oleh seorang siswi pendek berambut hitam yang juga pendek.

"Assalamu'alaikum!" ucap Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Wa 'alaikumsalam Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san."

"Yo Ichigo, Rukia."

"Ohayou!"

"Kumsalam!"

"Wa 'alaikumsalam warrahmatullahi wabarakatuh."

"Yo Ichigo! Ntar pulang sekolah jadi kan ngadu bola sama anak SMA *PIIIP*?" siswa berambut biru muda, Grimmjow mendatangi Ichigo dan merangkul sobatnya.

"Iya dong! Gue udah nyiapin Zabimaru shoot gue yang spektakuler!" Renji yang berambut merah ikutan nimbrung.

"Masuk aja belom, loe pada udah mau pulang." Ichigo meletakkan tas di mejanya, kemudian duduk di bangkunya. "Tenang aja kita pasti menang."

"Iiiichiiigooo!!!" Keigo datang dengan tampang begonya. "Ntar kita ikutan nonton ya!"

"Keigo, udah 13 kali sejak 3 hari yang lalu kau nanya hal yang sama." ujar Mizuiro di belakang Keigo.

"Abiiis ntar kalo Ichigo sama yang lain terlalu sibuk latihan buat ngadepin SMA *PIIIP* terus main pergi aja tanding lupa sama kita para pendukungnya GIMANA?!" keluh Keigo panjang lebar satu nafas pake bercucuran air mata.

"Nggak mungkinlah." Mizuiro cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Sementara itu, siswi-siswi berkumpul di meja Rukia di samping meja Ichigo. Jadinya dempet-dempetan.

"Aduh cowok-cowok kasar banget dah!"

"Geseran dong, pengen ikutan nimbrung!'

"Kuchiki-san nanti ikut juga kan?" tanya Inoue.

"Iya."

"Ntar kita sama-sama nyemangatin anak-anak cowok!" ujar Inoue dengan tawa imut khasnya sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Hime-chan jadi _cheerleader_? Pasti mu-ah-nis-bah-ngeeet~" satu-satunya cewek berkacamata merah, Chizuru membayangkan yang nggak bener.

"Nggak ada yang jadi _cheerleader_ kono hentai onna!!!" Tatsuki nendang Chizuru jauh-jauh dari Inoue yang bikin beberapa meja dan bangku mental. Untungnya semua murid sudah evakuasi lebih dulu. "Dasar pikiran kotor!"

Inoue yang terlalu polos tak sadar baru saja ada keributan, melanjutkan omongannya, "Kalo soal spanduk sama _headband_, Ishida-kun udah ngurus semuanya. Iya kan, Ishida-kun?" panggilnya.

"Tentu saja, Inoue-san." Setelah membetulkan letak kacamata, Ishida menunjukkan hasil karyanya yang selalu bikin cengok semua orang.

Dasar spanduk berwarna putih, merah, biru mewakili warna logo Bleach. Di tengah ada tulisan besar 'FIGHT KARAKURA!' dengan pinggirannya dihiasi gambar-gambar muka chibi anak-anak cowok yang mau tanding. Sedangkan _headband_-nya warna putih ada tulisan yang sama, hanya saja ada tambahan tanda _plus _warna biru khas Quincy.

"Keren kan hasil karyaku?" ujar Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya _Ishida style_. Tentu saja mendapat pujian dari Inoue, sedangkan yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Oi! Oi! 'Itu' mau dibawa?!" bisik Hisagi.

"Gue nggak mau pake _headband_ itu! Kerenan _sunglass_ gue dah." si Aka Pine sudah membayangkan kalau dia memakai _headband made by_ Ishida.

"Nggaklah Abarai-kun. Yang pake headband kan bagian oendan." jelas Kira.

"Ano Quincy, niat banget bikinnya." Grimmjow ikutan komentar.

"Ishida udah berusaha buat ngedukung kita." ujar Chad tiba-tiba yang membuat para cowok yang komentar tadi diam semua. Kelas pun hening.

BRAK!!!

"OHAYOU!!!"

"SILAAAUUU!!!" satu kelas melindungi mata masing-masing dari sinar matahari yang terpantul oleh kepala botak kinclong Ikkaku yang baru datang. Pengecualian untuk Renji yang langsung memakai _sunglass_-nya tersayang dan Chad yang matanya tertutup rambutnya.

"LEBAY WOI!!!" gertak si botak.

"Ya udah cepet masuk aja, panas nih. Ntar rambutku lepek karena keringet. Nggak indah lagi deh." si banci Yumichika di belakangnya mendorong sobat botaknya masuk kelas. Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi.

Time skip to lunch time!

"Ulqui! Ntar gue pinjem catetan loe ya!" teriak Grimmjow dari bangkunya di belakang kelas ke Ulquiorra yang duduk paling depan.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Cowok berambut hitam sekelam malam (wooo rhymes!) hanya menoleh kemudian membereskan bukunya.

"Males banget dah loe nyatet?" komentar Ichigo ke cowok berambut biru muda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gue nggak ngerti sama sekali omongan Aizen!"

"Bukannya semua pelajaran?"

"Maa… Ulqui nggak masalah. Dia juga jenius. Itung-itung beramal ilmu!"

_Alesan_, pikir Ichigo _sweatdrop_.

"Oi Ichigo! Kita duluan ke atas ya!" kata Renji yang sudah di luar kelas bareng Hisagi dan Kira.

"Oo! Rukia mau ke atas bareng?"

"Iya, aku ambil bento-ku dulu."

"Ulqui-hoah?!" Ichigo tak jadi memanggil Ulquiorra karena orangnya sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

Grimmjow sendiri hampir loncat, "Aura loe bener-bener nihil! Sialan."

"…" _no comment_ dari si mata hijau.

"Ayo kita ke atas." Rukia sudah siap dengan tas kecil bergambar chappy berisi kotak bento-nya.

"Masih bagus tuh tas." ledek Ichigo melihat kelinci kecil favorit Rukia. "Masih kayak anak kecil juga."

Muka Rukia memerah, "A-apa! Emangnya kenapa! Suka-suka dong!".

"YOSH! Ayo makaaan!!!" teriak Grimmjow, jalan paling depan.

Di atap gedung sekolah.

Wilayah ini _unofficially_ dikuasai oleh kelompok Ichigo yang tidak hanya dari kelas yang sama dengannya, tapi juga kelas lain, yaitu Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, dan Hinamori. Selain itu, mereka juga dekat dengan senpai-senpai kelas dua, Hirako, Hiyori, Lisa, Rose, dan Love.

"Yo! Osoi ya temera." sapa Hirako dengan logat Kansai-nya sambil melahap makan siang.

"Kora hage Shinji! Itu udang gue!" omel Hiyori. Cewek ganas berkuncir dua itu langsung membalas dengay nyomot ayam Hirako.

"Jrit! Sialan loe Hiyori! Gue kan ngambil udang!"

"Urusee! Hap!"

"Kuso Sarugaki!!!"

"Nanda yo boge!!!"

Berantemlah pasangan rusuh itu. Seperti biasa Lisa, Rose, dan Love melerai mereka, tapi main fisik juga. Jadi malah semakin kacau.

Suasana makan siang damai itu, tentu saja tidak hanya dihiasi adu fisik dan food fight. Mereka juga membicarakan berbagai macam hal mulai dari pelajaran, guru, keluarga, trend, hobi, masalah pribadi, bisnis, politik, sosial, budaya, ekonomi, dan blablabla. Yang layaknya anak muda lah.

"Oke, begitulah strategi bertarung (baca: bertanding) kita. Ada yang mau ditanya?" Hitsugaya selaku kapten tim baru saja memberikan rapat strategi.

Kira mengacungkan tangan, "Taichou, seandainya Kurosaki-kun, Jaegerjaquez-kun (agak ganjil nih), dan Abarai-kun _not available_ alias dikepung musuh (baca: lawan), kita mesti gimana?"

"Hmm… itulah saatnya loe sama Hisagi _control_ bola. Pake teknik Wabisuke dan Kazeshini kalian buat mancing musuh dan ngelumpuhin mereka. Ikkaku dan Yumichika bakal nge-_backup_ kalian." jelas siswa pendek berambut putih itu.

"Okelah kalo begitu." Hisagi mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tim Karakura menyatukan tangan mereka untuk yel-yel kemenangan, "Karakura Heroes!"

"We are the champion! Ooo!!!"

"Woi udah bel masuk! Mau yel-yel ntar aja pas tanding!" panggil Rukia. Ternyata hanya tinggal tim sepak bola yang tinggal di atas atap.

-

* * *

Fanfic ini percobaanku. Kalo suka bilang ya. Ntar aku bikin lagi.

Ishida itu seleranya agak antik, tapi aku suka. Dia pernah bikinin Kon baju boneka lolita imut. Trus desain buat Karakurizer menurut gue keren juga, tapi yaaah... antik. hehe. Kalo yang paling antik pernah ku liat di Heat the Soul 3, spesial kostumnya udah kayak badut *dipanah*. Yang herannya kalo bikin baju Quincy keren semua! Aku malah suka banget!

Aku coba nyelemin personalitinya Ishida, agak susah... jadinya ya kayak gitu deh.

No worries Ishida, loe tetep Quincy yang paling keren n kuat. Loe partner penting juga lho. Ganbare Ishida!!!


End file.
